Application sharing technology often involves a host computer and one or more viewing computers. The host computer and viewing computers can communicate across the Internet. The host computer runs a software application that is shared with the viewers. When being shared, the host computer sends data to the viewing computers. The data allows the viewing computers to generate a user interface display similar to that generated by the host computer.
In addition to being able to view the user interface, the viewers are also allowed to control the software application running on the host computer. Control signals are sent from the viewer computer to the host computer, and the host computer responds accordingly. Typically, the host and viewers will take turns controlling the software application. In doing so, users of the host and viewing computers are able to collaboratively work with the software application.